1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image analysis system and, more particularly, to an image analysis system and method for determining cancerous cells.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional biomedical cell determining method utilizes diffuse and random collisions to achieve a biomedical reaction. It will take a few hours or a few days to accomplish the determination. The conventional biomedical determining method is also manually controlled, such that a required precision may not be reached. A conventional flow cytometer and a conventional biochip are also provided for determining cells to shorten the determination period and improve the precision. However, the equipment of the conventional flow cytometer and the conventional biochip are expensive and require more biological samples and complicated chemical steps, such that they are not suitable for practical application.
With the development of multi-spectral image reproduction, charge-coupled devices (CCD), microscopes and filters are applied for determining cells. Based on the differences of spectrum algorithms, a conventional support vector machine's determination (SVM determination) and a conventional Winer's estimation method are utilized for determining cells. The SVM determination categorizes the cells to recognize the cells, requires liquid-crystal tunable filters (LCTF) and precisely controls the exposure time of the CCD. Therefore, the SVM determination has more requirements on equipment. The Winer's estimation method requires more controllable optical parameters and is not practically applicable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an image analysis system and a method for determining cancerous cells to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.